Episode 5340 (10th January 2020)
Synopsis Liberty collapses due to low blood sugars, and Sienna blames herself, admitting to Brody that she's worried about him leaving her. He vows to never leave her, but is later kidnapped by Warren. Diane takes the kids to see Tony, but Ant makes clear that he hates Tony, believing that Tony ran off and not that he was kidnapped. Tony later reconciles with Edward, not realising that Edward has told him a pack of lies. Meanwhile, Scott convinces Azim to be Jesse and Courtney's wedding planner, and Azim makes Scott his assistant, to his surprise. Also, John Paul convinces Mercedes to join Goldie on a holiday to Alicante. Plot Warren stalks Sienna as she walks past the hospital, only just walking out of sight when she turns around. Ant, Rose and Dee Dee are very excited to see Tony. Diane is unaware that Edward is watching them. Sienna watches Liberty and Brody talk inside Salon de The de Marnie. Warren receives a phone call, but tells the caller not to phone him again unless there is a problem. Sienna asks Brody why he wasn't at The Love Boat and Liberty tells her that it's because she asked for his help putting January sale signs up at the emporium, but they stopped at Salon de The as Liberty was feeling a bit dizzy. Sienna suggests that Liberty would be fine now and Liberty leaves to go back to the emporium. Sienna is unamused when Brody goes after her. Martine walks in and asks Sienna what's happened now. Diane refuses to let Edward see Tony as she wants to give Tony some alone time with the kids. Edward thinks that Tony is uncapable of supervising three children due to his recent traumatic experience. Diane thinks Edward is being ridiculous and when he brings up their relationship, she says everything about it wrong. She says that Tony wants him to go as he's still not over Edward walking out on them. Edward tries to shift the blame onto Victoria for wanting to break up in the first place but Diane says that one can divorce their wife, but not their kids. He argues that he's back now and just wants to see him. Diane says that it's OK - so long it's to say goodbye. Jesse tells Scott that there's been a fire at their wedding venue and they've cancelled all the bookings. He's also lost the photographer and caterer. Jesse thinks that he's jinxed, but Azim tells Jesse that the only thing that'll save him is a wedding planner with the patience of a saint, but refuses to help Jesse, saying that he may not be able to afford Azim. Martine warns Sienna that he might cause the undoing of her relationship. She points out that Liberty and Brody slept together for one reason - to give Sienna a child. Sienna is just acting paranoid. Sienna decides to insist that Brody spends the afternoon with her. Ant makes clear that he hates Tony, believing that Tony ran away from their family, but Rose and Dee Dee are more understanding. Ant tries to break his toy by hitting it on the table, which gives Tony flashbacks to trying to break down the gate to the pig pen. Edward walks in on Tony shouting at Ant. John Paul is surprised to see Mercedes working. He tries to talk her into going on a holiday to Alicante, but she doesn't think she can get up and go. Scott tells Azim that he needs to be brought back down to earth - he should help Jesse with his wedding, it's the decent thing to do. He gets Azim to agree, but Azim has one condition. Diane tells Misbah about Tony wanting Edward to leave, and thinking that she's betrayed Tony. She tells Misbah that she put her wedding rings back on yesterday, and shouldn't have ever taken them off in the first place. She wants to confess but Misbah says that Tony isn't in a good state at the moment and he needs stability for his recovery. Liberty begins to feel dizzy and collapses. Martine calls an ambulance. Sienna and Brody switch off their phones before getting in a taxi. Courtney talks about wearing flowers in her hair instead of a veil and Jesse rants about people being unreliable. Scott turns up at Jesse's with Azim, who has agreed to help plan the wedding. Jesse is delighted. Azim reveals his one condition - Scott serves as his assistant. Edward tries to comfort Tony but Tony makes his hostility unclear. He wants another chance, and Tony asks if he wants him to give Verity a chance too. Edward reveals that Tony has another brother named Eric. Edward thinks they should all get to know each other, but Tony wants him to leave. Edward reveals that he only left because Victoria said that she couldn't manage having Edward around. He says that Victoria might not have wanted him in her life, but Tony did. He says that he called all the time but Victoria wouldn't let him speak to Tony, and that he sent letters, cards and presents that Victoria returned - and places the bag of them on the table. Despite Victoria trying to keep him away, Edward watched Tony from a distance - he saw him get married, divorced, and married again. He saw Tony at Grace's funeral. He feels guilty about not "stepping out of the shadows" and being there for Tony back then. Edward tells Tony that his body and mind will heal, and all he has to do is believe, before leaving. Sienna and Brody are concerned to see Liberty being wheeled in a wheelchair out of the hospital. They are relieved to learn that Liberty collapsed due to low blood sugars and that both she and the baby is fine. Liberty admits to not eating properly due to morning sickness and Brody tells Doctor Walker that she and Sienna will make sure Liberty is taking care of herself. Sienna blames herself for Liberty being alone when she collapsed. Mercedes admits to John Paul that he was right, she needs a bit of time away. She and Goldie leave for Alicante. Sienna admits that she's jealous of Liberty and fears that he is going to leave her for someone else. He says that he has never been tempted and assures her that he's 100% committed to her. He says that he's going nowhere. Diane tells Tony that the doctors are delighted with his progress and he can return home tomorrow. Diane is shocked when Tony reveals that he's asked Edward to stay. Edward smirks and puts the folder of cards in the bin. Warren tells Sophie a story about Little Red Riding hood. Sienna returns home with dessert, and tells Brody that they should put the day's event behind them. Warren puts on a pair of gloves and tells Sophie of Red Riding Hood coming across a big bad wolf. He gets out of the car and kidnaps Brody. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Azim Desai - Nav Sidhu *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Warren Fox - Jamie Lomas *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Anthony Hutchinson - Caelan Cobbledick-Manning *Dee Dee Hutchinson - Lacey Findlow *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Rose Lomax - Isla Pritchard *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *John Paul McQueen - James Sutton *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart Guest cast *Doctor Walker - Lucinda Sinclair Music Notes *The unknown child actor playing Sophie Blake is uncredited. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020